El festival del amor
by ALih Jhac
Summary: Pequeño especial... por el día del amor y la amistad. (Po-Tigresa)(Grulla-Víbora)


**Comentario Inicial, Jack :**

**Hola amigos, por fin, me he liberado de los estudios, ahora sí, podré publicar de mas seguido, este es un pequeño especial con fecha de retraso, ya que... a la mierda, se retrasó y punto, bueno, pasó algo muy curioso, abrí mi cuenta para publicar esta nueva historia después de casi 4 semanas de inactividad y justo antes, quería ver como iban los demás trabajos, así que tranquilamente, tomé un baso de jugo y me senté en el computador, cuando me di cuenta que me faltaban dos historias, y dije, esto debe de ser una broma, se cargó mal la pagina, y la refresqué, pero pasa que, las historias habían desaparecido y yo me quedé estático, incluso, me sentí peor que cuando mi perro lamió mi pastel de cumpleaños, me enojé y dije ¡HOLY MOTHER OF CHEETOS, COMO PUEDE SER ESTO POSIBLE, STUPID PIECE OF SH*T!, y justo mi hermana iba pasando, y sentí unas enormes ganas de lanzar la pantalla en su cabeza, pero sólo le pregunte "amablemente" si ella había sido la estúpida que borró las historias, pero lo dejé ahí por que el señor y la señora todo protectores(mis papas) de la mas pura inocencia (mi hermana) se dieron cuenta, lo que terminó, no muy bien... así que, durante mi larga redención en la celda del pensamiento (mi cuarto) llegué a la conclusión de... aún no se porque carajos tengo eliminadas esas historias.**

**Bueno, es demasiado, disfruten de la historia, que nos esmeramos bastante tiempo en hacer, saludos a todos.**

* * *

_Son pequeños detalles, los que hacen grandes los momentos._

* * *

El festival del amor… el mejor día del año en el valle de la paz, todos se brindaban amor y amistad, recibían y obsequiaban regalos a sus enamorados, ahora era el día en que hasta los bandidos pasaban desapercibidos, tratando de conquistar el corazón de una chica, o simplemente, disfrutando de la tranquilidad. El sol estaba saliendo y los pueblerinos se encontraban montando sus puestos que coloreaban las veredas y las calles de un color rojo y rosa, enormes corazones se veían flotando, atados con listones y cuerdas. En lo más alto de la montaña que daba frente al valle, se encontraba el palacio de Jade, donde todos los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón, se preparaban para empezar un nuevo día, bueno, al parecer, uno se había adelantado.

¡GOoNG!

Al momento, salieron los 5 furiosos y se colocaron frente de sus habitaciones esperando a su maestro, que justo apareció un segundo después.

—Buen día alumnos —. Colocó sus brazos detrás de su espalda e hizo una reverencia, alzó su mirada y sonrió al verlos a todos ahí presentes. ¡Puum!

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando al guerrero dragón con una enorme caja decoraba con papel rojo y una rendija al medio de esta, de donde él mismo colocó un sobre con un sello de un corazón color marrón.

—Buenos días chicos, hola maestro Shifu—. Miró al panda rojo y lo saludo, él sonrió y correspondió el saludo de la misma manera.

—Buen día guerrero dragón, es bueno ver que estás listo esta mañana, incluso más temprano que los furiosos, debo admitir que me has impresionado—. Comentó con voz suave.

—Buen día Po—. Comentaron los 5 furiosos, deshaciendo la fila y acercándose a ellos.

—Chicos, ¿No es genial?, hoy es el mejor día de todo el valle de la paz, hoy celebramos San Valentín, ¡bárbaro! —. Alzó sus brazos e hizo un gesto victorioso, Shifu sonrió suavemente negando con la cabeza.

—Sí guerrero dragón, hoy vendrán a cenar todo el consejo de maestros, tenemos mucho que hacer este día, hoy no habrá entrenamiento, pueden ir a desayunar, allá les contare lo que necesitamos hacer—.

—¡Sí! Maestro — Shifu, sonrió y se dio media vuelta desapareciendo en la salida de las habitaciones.

Los furiosos y guerrero dragón retomaron su camino a la cocina, mientras, Po y los chicos caminaban al frente, ayudando al pobre panda para que no resbalara y cayera con la caja decorada, más atrás, venían las Víbora y Tigresa, platicando sobre el entrenamiento del día anterior.

—Vaya, ahora me siento excelente, tengo muchas cosas por las que estar feliz jijiji —. Víbora se alzó un poco, a la altura de Tigresa mientras la miraba de reojo, pudo notar que ella se mostraba cero expresiva, y con ese rostro molesto que la caracterizaba. —.Emm…. ¿Tigresa? —. La felina la volteó a mirar de reojo.

—¿Qué, Víbora? —Preguntó, con voz seria.

—¿Qué planeas para este día tan genial? —.

—Nada, no pienso hacer esas tonterías que todos acostumbran a hacer, es ridículo —. La serpiente se detuvo en su camino mirándola con una cara de incredulidad, después de un rato siguió siseando sin perder de vista el rostro de la felina.

—Vamos Tigresa, este día no es tonto—.

—Lo es para mí —.

—Pero… ¿No te emociona saber qué alguien sea tu enamorado en secreto, y que posiblemente, hoy recibas un regalo o un afecto de dicha persona? —. Preguntó con suavidad.

—No, no me interesa, nunca me ha interesado, y nunca nadie se ha interesado en mí, no veo porqué ahora pueda ser diferente —.Respondió con la misma frialdad de antes, Víbora iba a contradecirla pero ya habían llegado a la cocina, donde los chicos del palacio, incluyendo a Shifu, se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, mientras que Po preparaba el desayuno.

—Es bueno que se nos unan en el desayuno, maestras —.Dijo Shifu, sonriendo con suavidad.

—Gracias maestro —. Respondieron las dos féminas mientras tomaban su asiento, Víbora seguida de Grulla y Tigresa a un lado del asiento de Po.

—Maestro, anímese, debe de ir con nosotros a este lugar, no se arrepentirá —.Decía Mono con emoción, mientras que Grulla y Mantis le mandaban porras.

—No lo sé Mono, no creo tener la edad para ir al festival del amor al valle, solo perderé tiempo, y también tenemos que estar listos para la llegada de nuestros invitados—. Colocó los antebrazos en la mesa mientras tenía un rostro pensativo.

—Quizás esto lo anime maestro — Po sacó una carta de la caja y se la entregó a Shifu, después se devolvió a los fogones para terminar de preparar su sopa.

El panda rojo abrió el sobre y aunque la miraba de los furiosos se clavaron sobre él, este solo se concentró en lo que decía la letra, cuando terminó de leer, miró a los furiosos, luego miró a la carta, nuevamente a los furiosos y por última vez a la carta; Una sonrisa enorme se ensanchó en su rostro.

—Y bien… ¿Qué dice maestro? —.Preguntó Mantis con una mirada curiosa.

Pero el panda rojo no le escuchó, se puso de pie y rápidamente guardo la carta en el sobre y la echó en su bolsillo.

—¡Bien alumnos, tienen el resto del día libre, yo tengo que atender unos asuntos muy importantes, disfruten del día de los enamorados! —. Y antes de que alguien lo pudiera cuestionar, salió como rayo de la cocina dejando a todos con un gesto de confusión, excepto Po, que tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Bien… ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? —.Pregunto Grulla, con una ceja alzada.

—Mei-Ling, eso es lo que pasa jeje —. Todos miraron a Po con un gesto de shock.

—Extraño…—. Mantis alzó ambas tenazas y torció un poco su cabeza. —Es el amor… supongo —. Los demás, excepto Tigresa, sonrieron con suavidad y siguieron hablando entre ellos.

—Chicos, orden lista —.Po colocó los 6 cuencos en la mesa y los lleno a tope con su sopa de ingrediente secreto, después tomo asiento a un lado de Tigresa y empezó a comer.

—¡MmMm!, tus fideos son exquisitos el día de hoy grandote —. Empezó a comer con ferocidad, mientras los demás rodaban sus ojos y Mono se burlaba tapándose la boca para no reír a carcajadas.

—Muy cierto, esto es delicioso Po, eres el mejor —.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo con Víbora —.El comentario de Grulla hizo que la serpiente se sonroja ferozmente, gestó una sonrisa soñadora y tomo otro bocado.

—Tan apetecibles como siempre, guerrero dragón —Tigresa le sonrió.

—Jeje gracias chicos —Respondió con un ligero rubor. —Bueno, ¿Qué harán en el festival de amor? —.

—Yo pienso ir a probar los panques azucarados de corazón, saben exquisitos —Mantis se imagino los montones de postres que podría comer el día de hoy.

—Yo planeo ir al festival del amor, juro que hoy conseguiré una cita con una hermosa chica —.Dijo Mono, con entusiasmo y emoción.

—Eso es bárbaro chicos… ¿Qué tal ustedes Grulla y Víbora? —.

—Yo tengo que hacer unas cosas importantes, siento no poder decirles chicos, pero es secreto —. Grulla se sonrojo mirando de reojo a la serpiente.

—See…. ¿Víbora? —

—Yo también, estaré muy ocupada haciendo algunos asuntos importantes, creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo—. Ya se iba a levantar, pero la mano de Po la detuvo, haciendo que esta lo mirara con un gesto de interrogación.

—Esperen chicos, tengo que entregarles sus cartas, parece que hoy recibirán una gran cantidad —Tomó la caja y la colocó encima de la mesa, después la abrió con cuidado ya que las cartas no cambian dentro de ella.

—¿La caja solo contiene cartas? — Apuntó con su garra al objeto mirando con una ceja arqueada.

—Sí Tigresa, contiene las cartas de todos los enamorados y hoy me toco ser el repartidor de estos mensajes—. Empezó a sacar montones y montones de adentro del objeto. —Mantis, tienes 33 cartas—.

—¡Woow!,¡mejoren eso nenes! —Exclamó haciendo un baile victorioso.

—Jeje Mantis, luego será amiguito … bien, Grulla, tienes 41 cartas —

—Jajaja, ¿Decías algo Mantis? —. Tomó las cartas y le envió una mirada burlona al insecto, este solo permaneció en silencio.

—Cállate… —Fue lo único que dijo para después seguir comiendo.

—Buen golpe Grulla… emm… Mono, tienes 35 cartas —. Se las entregó al primate, que aún estaba incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Increíble, pensé que este año recibiría menos de 10 cartas, ya saben, por eso de las bromas jeje — Las dejó a un lado de la mesa y retomó su desayuno.

—Eres todo un galán Mono… uno muy molesto a la hora de las bromas… en fin. Víbora… tienes 79 cartas — Ante esto, incluso Po se quedó atónito al escuchar la enorme cantidad de cartas que recibió la serpiente, esto solo sonrió y tomo su parte aunque le costaba trabajo ya que eran muy pesadas.

—¡WOOW! —Exclamaron los 4 chicos al unísono.

—Víbora, algún día debes de decirme cómo es que lo haces… bien… ahora busco las tuyas Tigresa—.

—No—. Respondió ella en un sentido de corte.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—No es necesario que busques mi correspondencia, ya que… jamás he tenido una —. Miró en dirección opuesta con un geste inexpresivo.

—¿De qué hablas? —. Preguntó, pero Víbora interrumpiendo la pequeña charla que pronto se convertiría en un caos total, ya que tanto ella como el resto de los furiosos, sabían que es lo que sucedía ese día con la felina, y todos preferían evitar hacerla enojar, ya que calmarla, no era una tarea fácil.

—Po, olvida eso, es mejor que vayas y entregues esas cartas, se te hará tarde—.

—Pero… —

—¡Ustedes, acompañen a Po o los haré pedazos! — Los 3 chicos asintieron de golpe y huyeron jalando a Po hasta llegar al valle de la paz, Víbora retomó su postura tranquila y se colocó a un lado de la felina.

—Tigresa, no tienes por qué estar así, algo me dice que hoy será diferente de los años anteriores —. La felina se giró rápidamente a la serpiente, aún sin creer lo que escuchaba, pero la curiosidad le invadió por completo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —. Preguntó con voz suave. —Si nadie mostrará interés en alguien como yo, mírame, soy un desastre, la primera impresión que doy es la de un chico, no tengo carácter, tampoco apariencia de una chica, así es como es, soy un monstruo, como lo quiso dar a entender Po, soy una maquina sin emociones, destinada a vivir sola—. Se tomó el hombro con su mano y empezó a sobarlo mientras movía su cola con lentitud.

—Tigresa, pero ya hay alguien que está interesado en ti, y ese alguien es Po —. La felina gestó una sonrisa sarcástica mientras miraba a la serpiente con incredulidad.

—Claro… lo demostró al momento de defender a esa cabra en lugar de mí, o cuando Song vino y solo tenía ojos para ella —.Víbora sonrió y la miró con picardía.

—¿Qué? —.Preguntó la felina, al notar la nueva mirada de su amiga clavada en ella.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? —.El tono lento y burlesco de la serpiente la dejó con una ceja alzada, pero al no responder, Víbora volvió a tomar la palabra. —¡El te gusta!, esto es increíble… — Agachó su mirada al suelo pensando con la cola en su barbilla.

—¡No!, ¡eso no es verdad!, ¡las relaciones amorosas estropean el chí, por eso jamás tendré una relación, y menos con ese panda estúpido! —.Exclamó con un casi tiritando con un las mejillas coloradas.

Pero la mirada picarona de Víbora seguía presente, emitiendo risitas entrecortadas.

—¡Aaah!, ¡se acabó, me voy a entrenar! .. —

—No, no puedes, recuerda que el salón de entrenamiento estará cerrado por hoy —.Víbora volvió a reír de manera burlesca y juguetona.

—No me dirigía al salón de entrenamiento, me voy al bosque — Ya empezaba a descender, Víbora tenía que pensar en algo, antes de que este día fuera otro igual al anterior para Tigresa, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Tigresa, ¡Yo besé a Po en la boca la noche pasada! — Esto fue suficiente para detener de manera abrupta a la felina, que sólo se quedó parada con una sombra en su rostro, al ver que eso funcionaba, Víbora sonrió y decidió seguir con la intuición. —Dijo que fue lo más tierno que jamás la había pasado en su vida, y yo le dije que lo amaba y él… —

—¡RRROOOAAAARRRR! —

'_Es hora de huir_' Víbora empezó a deslizarse cuesta abajo de la montaña seguida por una tigresa furiosa que bufaba fuego por su nariz.

#######

Los furiosos caminaban por las calles al lado del guerrero dragón, observando los diferentes adornos y obsequios que abundaban en cada puesto de cada esquina.

—Eeeh… chicos, ¿Qué creen que les pase a las chicas? —.Po preguntó, mientras los 3 hombres lo voltearon a mirar poniéndole atención.

—No lo sé grandote, pero yo creo que es porque alguien no las correspondió —Mantis se rascó la nuca con sus tenazas

—See, pienso lo mismo que Mantis, además, ellas dos están locas, siempre actúan de manera extraña —

—No voy a negar eso Mono , pero es extraño que hoy se porten tan hostiles con nosotros, es exagerado —.

—Bueno Grulla, ya sabes lo que dicen, es cosa de mujeres jeje —. Grulla asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguían caminando.

—Sí, pero por esas "cosas de chicas", nosotros seremos los que pagaremos las consecuencias como siempre —.

—Mantis, no digas eso, ¿Cuándo se han aprovechado de nosotros Víbora y Tigresa? —. Todos, incluso Grulla miraron a Po con cara de "¿Lo dices enserio?".

—Yo te refrescaré la memoria Po, mira… ¿Recuerdas la vez que Shifu nos castigó a nosotros por espiar a las dos en su plática nocturna? —.Preguntó Mono.

—Sí, pero no recuerdo que ellas—No terminó por que el primate le robó la palabra.

—Cuando Shifu dejó de vigilarnos mientas subíamos y bajábamos las escaleras, Víbora nos lanzó esferas de madera a los escalones y por causa de eso, nosotros caímos todo el camino hasta llegar abajo al valle, quizás tu no lo recuerdes, porque te desmallaste cuando te golpeaste la cabeza con la esquina de un escalón… pensándolo bien, eso sí fue divertido, ¿Cierto chicos? —.Mantis y Grulla respondieron con una sola carcajada.

—Ya chicos, si algo así hubiera pasado, lo recordaría en este momento —Dijo Po, molesto.

—Po, ¿Podrías agachar tu cabeza un momento? —. Él obedeció y cuando lo hizo, los chicos pudieron apreciar la enorme marca que tenía en el cráneo a causa de ese golpe, esto hizo que los 3 estallaran a carcajadas.

—¿Porqué de pronto se ríen? —. Preguntó confundido.

—No, por nada Po, olvida lo que acaba de pasar… —

—Bueno, yo no me quejo de esa vez, ya que gracias a esa platica, supe que Víbora odia la ropa y que Tigresa es la que se acaba la leche todas las noches —Dijo Mantis riendo por lo bajo.

—Ah, es verdad, ya no recordaba eso jejeje —Mono se rascó la nuca con una gota de sudor.

Todos siguieron caminando hasta que a Po se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡Chicos! Y qué tal si!…¿Les hacemos regalos a las chicas?, piénsenlo, si les damos un regalo, puede que olviden su enojo y nos dejen de molestar, es una buena idea. ¿No les parece? —.

—No es mala idea Po, además, eso pensaba hacer este día, obsequiarle algo a Víbora… como agradecimiento, claro está —. Grulla evadió la mirada acusadora de sus amigos poniéndose rojo.

—See claro… pero yo no puedo hacer eso, necesito hacer cosas más importantes que preocuparme por ellas —Dijo Mono, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte del panda y del ave.

—Yo igual, así que ustedes se encargaran de los regalos de ellas, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer —. Mantis completó, y dicho esto, los dos se separaron del grupo, dejando solos a Po y a Grulla con una mirada que podría derretir glaciares en segundos.

—¿Puedes creer eso?, son unos malagradecidos —.Po suspiró perdiendo su gesto amenazante.

—Ya lo creo Po, son unos insensibles… pero bueno, ya que yo seré el que le dé el obsequio a Víbora, tu tendrás que ocuparte del de Tigresa —.Po abrió los ojos de golpe, iba a quejarse, pero solo relajó su cuerpo y suspiró desahogando su tensión.

—Bien… pero la verdad es que… no hay regalo que pueda impresionar a Tigresa, ya que ella es tan perfecta y tan equilibrada… que no necesita un regalo de un simple panda estúpido como yo… —

—Eso no es verdad Po, seguro que a ella le encantará cualquier regalo que le obsequies, ven, vamos a la tienda de chicas, ahí podremos encontrar algo de sus tallas jeje — Po asintió con un gesto de mortificación, ya que no quería morir desgarrado ó con los huesos rotos, o simplemente, no quería morir a manos de Tigresa.

Así, los dos se empezaron a caminar rumbo a la tienda de chicas para buscar algo para ellas.

#######

—Tigresa, tranquilízate, lo que dije era mentira… a mi no me gusta Po, solo quería poner a prueba tus sentimientos por él —Repetía la serpiente mientras su cuerpo se encontraba amarrando las piernas y las manos de la felina para que esta no pudiera atacarla.

Tigresa trataba de liberarse, pero era inútil, sabía que pelear con su mejor amiga era lo menos indicado que debía de hacer es esos momentos. Suspiró cansada por el esfuerzo al tratar de liberarse y asintió lentamente mientras se dejaba caer en el pastizal verdoso que le llegaba a la cintura, Víbora desenrolló su cuerpo de la felina y se posicionó sobre de ella mirándola con un gesto tierno.

—Deberías de ver tu cara, no tiene precio jijiji — Tigresa respondió con un leve gruñido, volteando la mirada hacia otra parte, tratando de ignorar a su amiga que podía llegar a ser más molesta que Po, en algunas ocasiones. —Tigresa… ¿Qué sientes por él?—.

—No lo sé… —

—Claro que lo sabes, solo, déjalo fluir… no le tengas miedo a tus sentimientos —.

—No lo sé Víbora, no sé que pueda hacer, pero es él, me hace sentir diferente… muy especial —. Víbora sonrió con ternura y acarició la frente de la felina con su cola.

—Eso es amor querida… no eres la única que siente algo por un chico del palacio —.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —. Tigresa la miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Que yo también siento algo… y es por Grulla —. Alzó su vista al cielo con una mirada soñadora, Tigresa le miraba detenidamente, esas reacciones, eran nuevas para ella, no sabía cómo asimilarlas.

—Gran noticia ¿Eh? —

—Así es Tigresa… hoy pienso regalarle mi amor a Grulla, tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Po —. Tigresa se levantó hasta quedar sentada en pose de loto, mientras miraba a la serpiente con una ceja arqueada.

—Debes de estar bromeando…—

—Anda, no seas aguafiestas, hoy puedes hacer que sea un día memorable para ti y para Po, solo, debes darle la sorpresa —.

—Lo pensaré, olvidemos esto por un momento, hay que volver al palacio, necesito tomar un baño, mi pelo está sucio—. De nuevo apareció la mirada picara en el rostro de Víbora.

—A mi no me engañas, te darás un baño para oler bien cuando Po regrese con los chicos, que ingeniosa eres Tigresa —

—¡Eso es!, ¡estás muerta! — Víbora rio de manera burlona y de nuevo empezó a huir de vuelta al palacio nuevamente seguida por la felina con ojos destellantes de fuego.

#######

—Grulla, creo que con esto sorprenderemos a las chicas, es genial —. Po observó de nuevo lo que había comprado, era una camisa negra con los bordes rojos y los detalles de uvas eran de color verde luminoso, en la otra mano llevaba un collar dorado con el símbolo del Ying y el Yang dentro de una caja amarrada por un listón morado.

—Sí que lo fue Po — Grulla observó el bulto de flores que llevaba en su ala y en la otra una caja de listones con los que Víbora practica sus danzas.

—Bien, vayamos al palacio, ya es tarde y los maestros no tardarán en llegar de Gongmen, debemos preparar la cena —Po salió del establecimiento seguido de Grulla.

—Amigo, todavía no puedo creer que esto nos costara 2000 yuanes, los llevaba ahorrando por casi 4 meses — Dijo Grulla riendo de manera alegre. —A Víbora le encantará—.

—Y que lo digas, a mi me costó más que eso, esta camisa fue elaborada en las lejanas tierras de Japón, por un diseñador experto, con amplios conocimientos de tierras lejanas, y este collar, bueno, supongo que el oro es valioso también… —Grulla abrió los ojos y el pico como nunca.

—Hombre… debes amarla demasiado… —

—¿Qué?, solo es mi amiga ¿cómo crees eso? —Contestó con la mirada en el suelo tratando de esconder lo rojo de su cara, pero para su mala suerte, fue muy notorio.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, nadie gasta más de 5000 yuanes en una chica a la que no le guste—.

—Fueron 7530 yuanes para ser exactos —. Corrigió al ave, dejando a este con una mirada de incredulidad y asombro.

—Como te decía, ¿Cómo planeas darle el regalo a Tigresa? — preguntó cambiando de tema drásticamente.

—Será después de la cena con el consejo de maestros, cuando todos vayan a ver los fuegos artificiales, pienso que será el momento perfecto—.

—Oye, esa es una gran idea, ¿no te importa si uso el mismo método? —. Po negó con la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Genial, sigamos caminando… oye, ¿Dónde está Shifu? —

#######

—Fufy… te extrañé tanto, ¿Por qué no habías venido a visitarme? —.Preguntó la zorra de ojos ambarinos mirando al panda rojo con ojos tiernos y rogadores.

—Lo siento Mei-Ling, no puedo, mis deberes como el maestro del palacio de Jade me lo impiden —Contestó con tristeza en su voz.

—Olvida eso Fufy, tenemos toda la tarde para disfrutar… nosotros… solos—Dijo lo último con voz seductora haciendo que al panda rojo, le corriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

—O-o-ok… pero puedes venir al palacio conmigo para la cena con el consejo de maestros, sería mucho para mí, si aceptaras esta invitación… —Su voz nerviosa hizo que la zorra se emocionara aún más.

—Seguro encanto, pero antes de eso, disfrutemos de nuestro momento a solas —. Así, las velas de la casa, se apagaron en un solo resople.

#######

Mono y Mantis se encontraban buscando una cita de manera desesperada, pero al parecer, no tenían tanta suerte con las chicas, ya que eran fácilmente ignorados.

—Amigo… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, es obvio que ninguna chica quiere salir con nosotros —. Mantis resopló con tristeza encima del hombro de Mono.

—No lo sé, quizá debamos rendirnos y aceptar que estamos destinados a morir solos, en la soledad —.

—Mono, esto nos está afectando, incluso más a ti, te estás volviendo más estúpido, hasta para hablar — Mono lo volteó a mirar con una ceja alzada, ligeramente ofendido por el comentario.

—Eso no es cierto, yo siempre hablo bien, mis ojos no están en perfecto estado —.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro? —.

—No lo sé —. Contestó mirando al suelo pensativo.

—Te lo dije, esto nos afecta— Mantis rodó sus ojos cuando notó que una vieja cabra con un parche en su ojo izquierdo les seguía de cerca.

—¿En qué podemos servirle señora? —

¡PAAACKS!

Mantis se cayó del hombro de Mono con el golpe de la cabra, esto tomó la atención de los dos guerreros.

—¡Oiga!, ¡¿Está loca?!, ¡Por qué me golpea¡! — Protestó el insecto, sobándose la cabeza.

—Porque dijiste que o soy vieja, cuando apenas estoy en la flor de la juventud —La cabra sacó un espejo mientras se miraba y sonreía, Mono y Mantis intercambiaron miradas con una ceja alzada.

—Si si, lo que diga, ahora… ¿Por qué nos está siguiendo? — Preguntó Mono.

—¡Oh!, porque escuché por ahí que cierto Mono y cierto Mantis están tristes por no tener pareja, así que vine aquí a ayudarlos.

—Lo siento señora, pero no queremos tener novias tan… — Se quedó callado al ver la mirada fulminante de la cabra —.Tan jóvenes como usted —Completó asustado.

—No es eso idiotas, les traigo algo que les podría ayudar —Sacó un frasco en el que había un liquido morado que parpadeaba con frecuencia.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Mantis.

—Esto, es la solución a sus problemas… yo le llamo, la poción del amor… — Admiró el frasco que sostenía en su pata.

—¿Y cómo nos ayudara eso a conseguir una cita? —.Mono se cruzó de brazos tratando de averiguar si no era una estafa.

—Esta pócima los hace irresistibles ante las mujeres, en cuanto la viertan sobre su cuerpo, tendrán montones de chicas a sus pies implorando por su atención —.

—¡No se hable más!, ¡Nos la llevamos! —Mantis iba a tomarla pero la cabra puso su pata en su cara.

—No tan rápido querido, antes, deben hacer algo por mi —

—¿Y qué tenemos que hacer? —Preguntó Mono, impaciente, sin perder de vista el frasco.

—Para que yo les pueda dar esta pócima, deben traerme un pelo de ella —Señaló a una leopardo de las nieves que se encontraba parada frente a un estante, observando algunos objetos—. Y de ella — Apuntó al lado opuesto, donde se encontraba una leona caminando con su pareja, un gorila enorme que tenía una mirada asesina.

—¿Pero qué? ¡¿Para qué quieres un pelo de ellas?! —Exclamó Mantis, con los ojos abiertos, mientras alzaba sus tenazas en forma de protesta.

—¿Quieren la pócima, sí o no? —. Está bien, espera aquí, traeremos los cabellos.

20 Minutos después

—Aquí está —Dijo Mantis, estirando su tenaza con el pelo, estaba chueca, tenía un ojo morado y las patas un poco torcidas y respiraba muy agitado.

—Aquí está el otro—. Dijo Mono, con enormes marcas de zarpas en su pecho y brazos.

—Muy bien jóvenes valientes, aquí tienen su recompensa —Les entregó la pócima y antes de que pudieran dar las gracias, desapareció, dejando a los dos chicos confundidos.

—Bueno no importa, pronto seremos irresistibles, ¡jajajaja! —Mono asintió con la cabeza mientras se alejaban del lugar.

#######

Po y Grulla entraban en la cocina, donde Víbora y Tigresa estaban esperándolos mientras platicaban, ya era tarde y no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera, los invitados no tardarían en llegar y Shifu aún no aparecía, lo que les preocupaba a las dos maestras.

—Hola chicas, es bueno verlas de nuevo—Dijo Po, mientras tomaba asiento enseguida de Tigresa.

—Hola—Grulla tomó asiento a un lado de Víbora.

—Hola Po —Dijo Tigresa, dedicándole una sonrisa, lo mismo hizo Víbora con Grulla.

—¿No les da olor a perfume? —Po empezó a olfatear todos su alrededor, siguiendo la esencia de ese olor tan femenino, hasta que su nariz terminó en el cuello de Tigresa, sin que este se diera cuenta, se alejó rápidamente. —Oh no, lo siento Tigresa, no quería hacer eso, pero hueles bárbaro —. Tigresa se sonrojó sintiéndose avergonzaba.

—Gracias Po —. Contestó con una sonrisa suave.

—Y bien chicas, ¿De qué platicaban? —Preguntó Grulla, más específicamente a Víbora.

—Nada, solo conversábamos sobre esta tarde, y por cierto… ¿No han visto a Shifu? —Grulla se encogió de hombros con una mirada confusa.

—Seguramente está muy ocupado con Mei-Ling, jajaja —Dijo Po rascándose la nuca.

—¿Quién está muy ocupado guerrero dragón? —Todos voltearon mirar a la puerta de entrada, donde se encontraba Shifu con una sonrisa que amenazaba con partirle las mejillas, y tomada de su, esta Mei-Ling, con una sonrisa tierna.

—¡Woow!, lo que sea que hiciste para poner así a Shifu, debió ser algo muy milagroso —Dijo Po, con un poco de miedo por verle la sonrisa tan remarcada a su maestro.

—¿Quieres saber cómo lo hice? —Preguntó Mei-Ling, con voz seductora.

—¡No gracias! —Respondieron los furiosos y el guerrero dragón, mirándolos con un gesto nervioso, Shifu rió un poco por la reacción de sus alumnos.

—¡Por los cielos!, ¡Jamás volveré a usar esa pócima! —Dijo Mono, entrando con Mantis en el hombro.

Todos los observaron con una ceja alzada, al notar que tenían múltiples besos remarcados en el cuerpo y la cara, además de aruñones y en el caso de Mono, todo el pelaje alborotado y los pantalones rasgados.

—¿Pero qué les sucedió?... olvídenlo, no queremos saber eso—. Shifu rodó sus ojos negando con la cabeza.

—Exacto, no quieren saber que pasó, pero lo que si diré, es que estoy harto de las mujeres… por hoy —Dicho esto, Mantis desapareció de la cocina dejando a todos riéndose a carcajadas.

—Jeje, maestro, yo también me retiro a descansar — Dijo Mono con una sonrisa pasiva.

—¿No te quedarás a la cena con nosotros? —

—Me temo que no maestro, hoy fue un día interesante, y agotador, no lo olvidaré tan fácilmente —.

—Correcto, puedes ir a descansar, mañana tendrán el día libre, considérenlo un regalo por el aprecio que les tengo alumnos —

—Sí, maestro— Contestaron mientras seguían platicando.

—Ay Fufy… qué tierno eres —. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No tanto como tú, querida —.Le devolvió el afecto.

—Bueno, haré la cena, ya no tardan en llegar nuestros invitados, ustedes pongan la mesa y lo que falte —Po chasqueó los dedos molesto, haciendo que Shifu y Mei-Ling reaccionaran.

—Claro, alumnos, manos a la obra —.

Así, los invitados llegaron y la celebración comenzó, todos comieron, rieron y se divirtieron, incluso, el desorden, fue lo que cerró con broche de oro en el palacio, Shifu se encontraba cantando una canción romántica hacia Mei Ling, aunque todos se vieron forzados a tapar sus oídos por sus vocales tan desafinadas, que rompieron la escultura de hielo con forma de dragón que adornaba el centro de la pista. Mono y Mantis se unieron a la fiesta, al no poder dormir por el enorme ruido que provenía desde la estancia principal, el insecto se encontraba comiendo como loco, y Mono estaba emocionado con los fuegos artificiales, mientras los prendía y los lanzaba al cielo, aunque uno se le salió de las manos y se estrelló cuesta abajo en el valle de la paz, donde se escuchó una explosión, mientras tanto, Víbora y Tigresa se encontraban sentadas a la par del árbol del durazno sagrado, platicando y observando los puntos brillantes que se veían en el valle, emitidos por los candelabros y faroles que iluminaban las calles. Era una noche despejada, con una luna resplandeciente una lluvia de estrellas que bañaba todo el cielo.

—Y entonces… — Víbora miró a la felina que se encontraba con la mirada perdida. —Tigresa… ¿Piensas decirle a Po sobre tus sentimientos? —.

—No… no lo sé Víbora, no creo que él piense lo mismo de mi — Contestó sonriendo con suavidad. —Y además, no creo merecer su amor… siempre he sido muy cruel con él, siempre tratando de ofenderlo, o regañarlo, o despreciarlo… lo que quiero decir es que, nadie merece mi atención, y con Po, no me he ganado el honor de siquiera decirle como me siento, soy afortunada de tenerlo como amigo —.Agregó, volteó a ver a la serpiente, quien la veía con un gesto confuso, ella pudo notar que Víbora no tenía la respuesta para eso, simplemente, la encerró en un callejón con su argumento.

—Tigresa… eso no es —No terminó por que ambas sintieron que alguien se acercaba a ellos, cuando giraron sus rostros pudieron notar que se trataba de Grulla, quien venía con la caja de listones y flores que llevaba en otra caja.

—Víbora, te estuve buscando por todo el palacio, hola Tigresa —Ambas chicas saludaron y se quedaron mirando lo que Grulla llevaba bajo las alas. —Al punto, Víbora, como hoy es el día de enamorados, pensé en regalarte esto, espero que sea de tu agrado jeje —Mostró los obsequios y volteó su mirada a otro lugar con el rostro colorado, Víbora abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Enserio, ¿es para mí? —Preguntó, sin poder creerlo, el ave asintió ahora mirándola a los ojos.

—Espero que sean de tu — No terminó por que la serpiente lo embistió derribándolo mientras le daba un beso en la punta del pico, haciendo que el pobre chico casi se desmallara.

—Te lo agradezco Grulla, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí — Respondió dándole otro beso.

—Eh…¿Ay?...¡ Ah!... ehmm… aaah —. Víbora le dio un ligero coletazo para que reaccionara. —Gracias, lo necesitaba… feliz festival de amor ¿Víbora? —

—Feliz festival del amor… Grullita— respondió la serpiente dándole un tercer beso, ambos se levantaron del suelo y Víbora tomó los obsequios, volteó su mirada hacia atrás recordando que Tigresa se encontraba con ella, pero no vio nada, lo que hizo que de pronto se dibujara un gesto triste en su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede Víbora? —Grulla se miró extrañado por el cambio repentino de gesto de la que ahora era su enamorada.

—Es Tigresa, me preocupa que pueda verse afectada por esto, no recibió nada en este día tan especial… —Miró al suelo con tristeza, pero sintió que el ala de Grulla tocó y alzó su barbilla quedando cara a cara.

—No te preocupes, eso no pasará este día, Po se encargará de eso jeje —.

—Quieres decir que… Po… ¿Le tiene planeado algo? —Preguntó empezando a emocionarse, cuando Grulla asintió con una sonrisa, hizo que la serpiente saltara de la emoción y la felicidad.

—¡Wuujuuuu!, ¡eso es increíble!, ¡te amor!, ¡te amor!, ¡te amo! — Decía entre cada beso que le daba a Grulla, provocando que este riera con una sonrisa feliz.

—Yo también te amo Víbora… pero la fiesta no acaba, volvamos con los demás —La serpiente se enrolló en el cuerpo del ave. — ¿Sabes?, tengo algo mejor en mente —Sonrió alegremente.

—¿Qué harás Grulla? —

—Esta noche, tomaremos un vuelo por el cielo—. Y así, la pitón se enrolló en su cintura mientras él alzaba vuelo por las alturas, dejando los regalos a un lado del árbol sagrado.

#######

Tigresa se encontraba sentada en la última vereda del techo del palacio de Jade, lo que acaba de ocurrir anteriormente la dejó un poco incomoda, suerte que se pudo escapar antes de que viera cosas que no quería ver, de nuevo, sentía esa sensación de estar sola, su gestó se convirtió a uno casi de tristeza, rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos y recargó su barbilla en sus rodillas pasando su cola alrededor de ella.

—No me puedo quejar… desde pequeña nadie me ha querido… —Dijo en voz casi baja.

—Te equivocas… —Tigresa se giró su rostro hacia atrás y pudo ver a Po, parado a unos pasos, mirándola con un rostro enternecedor.

—¡Po!.. ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí sin que yo me diera cuenta?! —Preguntó abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Ah… te sorprenderías de muchas cosas que puedo hacer Tigresa —. Se acercó un poco a ella mientras se incaba quedando muy cerca de la felina, cambió su rostro tierno a uno serio. —Lo que dices no es verdad, todos nosotros te queremos Tigresa, eres especial, para mí… y por eso, te traje esto —.

La felina puso total atención en él, Po sacó detrás suyo, una caja hecha de bambú y se la entregó mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Es tuyo, ábrelo, te gustará —. La felina se miró indecisa por un momento.

—No, recibir un regalo del guerrero dragón es demasiado, sería hipócrita de mi parte, después de todo lo que te hice… —Sintió la pata del panda en su hombro, alzó su vista hasta ver que él la miraba con una sonrisa alegre.

—El pasado es el pasado… ahora, abre el regalo porque no me darán un rembolso por él —rió un poco, haciendo sonreír a la felina.

—Tonto… —

Tigresa abrió lentamente la caja, y cuando observó la camisa y el collar, engrandeció sus ojos mirando de nuevo a Po y después a la caja, sacó la camisa y el collar y los apreció detenidamente, siendo observada por el panda que sólo reía por la repentina actitud de la felina.

—Po… esto es… es… grandioso… fue el primer regalo que he recibido en mi vida —. Dijo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta mientras sus ojos se ponían borrosos por las lágrimas, pero no dejó caer ni una sola gota.

—Por eso me aseguré que fuera algo especial… tan especial como tu… Tigresa —. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la barbilla con sus dedos. —Sobre lo que dijiste cuando estabas con Víbora… —La felina quedó en shock, ¿acaso había escuchado su conversación con ella?.

—Po… como… ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó con un tono nervioso y avergonzado.

—Te lo dije, te impresionarías de lo que puedo llegar a hacer con la paz interior, ¡es bárbaro!… pero no nos desviemos, lo que quería decir al respecto de eso… no estoy enojado por lo que pasó entre nosotros en el pasado, y si hay alguien que no merezca el honor de sentir el afecto del otro... ese soy yo, no merezco estar al lado de la guerrera más fuerte, valiente y bella que cualquier otro tenga lo oportunidad de conocer jeje —Se rascó la nuca pensando que había metido la pata con lo de la descripción.

—¿Deberás piensas eso de mi Po? —Preguntó sonrojada y con el latir de su corazón en su cabeza.

—Deberitas… —Respondió mientras la tomaba en un abrazo, que la dejó impresionada, pero después reaccionó y sonrió ante el afecto. —Feliz festival del amor Tigresa… —Ya la iba a soltar, pero sintió que la felina se aferró a él rodeándolo con sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, rápidamente se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, haciendo que sus bigotes se hicieran cosquillas en la cara al panda.

—Feliz festival del amor Guerrero dragón —Dijo con voz seductora mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Po.

—Tigresa, esto que acaba de pasar… ahora somos — Fue interrumpido por la felina.

—Es un honor para mí, ser la chica del guerrero dragón —. Se acercó al rostro del panda y le dio otro beso.

—También lo es para mí, ser el chico y esclavo de entrenamiento de la maestra Tigresa —Rió un poco al ver el gesto divertido de la felina.

—Ah vamos, no seas tan llorón, debes de admitir que no soy tan dura contigo—.

—Ajá… lo dices porque no eres tú, la que tiene que correr alrededor de los aros de fuego, tratando de huir de una tigresa con puños de hierro — Ambos rieron de nuevo, y se quedaron observando el valle, abrazados, intercambiando calor corporal.

—Po… —La felina lo observó con una mirada coqueta.

—¿Sí querida? —.

—El salón está solo en estos momentos, y lo estará hasta mañana, ¿Qué te parece si vamos? —

—¡Ah!, Tigresa, debes de estar bromeando… entrenar, es lo último que quiero en este momento— La felina deslizó una garra lentamente por el pecho del panda mientras lo seguía mirando de manera coqueta.

—¿Y quien dijo que iríamos a entrenar panda torpe? —Dijo con voz lujuriosa, Po rió un momento y se pudo de pie con la felina en brazos.

—En ese caso, asegurémonos de cerrar bien la puerta —.

* * *

**Comentario Final, Alisson :**

**Bueno chicos, eso a sido todo, espero que les gustara, por que me rompí la cabeza pensando en esto jiji, Jack no lo comentó, pero estubimos observando a un usuario llamado "Raiden eldestripador" ya que mi hermano quedó encantado con la idea de cruzar a dragonball z con kung fu panda, por lo que como vimos que no tiene ya bastante tiempo sin actualizar, siendo certeros, casi mas de medio año sin hacer un nuevo cap, lo tratamos de consultar por pv's, pero el chico no respondia, hasta que un dia milagroso nos llego un mensaje contestando nuestra pregunta, y lamentablemente, dijo que no podría continuar la historia, por lo que Jack le pidio que si el podria seguir su historia y rehacerla, dandole nuestro toque personal. :P**

**El chico aceptó encantado, y nos prometió que leería su historia hecha por nosotros,esa fue nuestra pequeña condición asi que, dejamos eso como un proyecto para futuro, por ahora, nos enfocamos en estas historias solamente.**

**Ya me canse de escribir jeje, eso es todo chicos, ciao :3**


End file.
